Penguins of Madagascar
by Miranda Grey
Summary: The penguins are back again. . . .but this time, they aren't penguins. They're humans! New things set a foot, where ever adventures lead them. They seem to think they met dimensional selves, when actually they are from the same world as they are.
1. Chapter 1

A loud bang rang out through the base. As the laboratory door open, smoke came into the main room, and Kowalski stumbled out into the room. As usual, this was another one of his fail experiments.

"So what went wrong this time?" "Well. . . . .this one I had to use a bomb timer on it. . . . .and it still detonated. But it was still successful. . . .till the end."

"What was the success part of it, Kowalski?"

"Well Private, I got a chance to see the other dimension of ourselves. And they were females."

We all heard a bit of a growling noise, and turned around. Rico had a look on his face, and was raising one of his eyebrows at us.

"But I only got a visual on them, nothing else. They seem to be planning, but there was no sound, so I have no clue on what they are doing."

"Then make another one of your machines, and get us into their world. Let see what happens."

"That would be disastrous, Skipper. If we go into their world. . . . . . I actually have no clue what will truly happen. Anyway, the machine is ruin and the blueprints were caught in explosion and destroyed."

"Well don't you remember things easily? Come on you have to remember them. I mean you can easily remember Doris-"

"Please do not mention anything about her to me."

"Alright fine, just rethink the blueprints, and draw it down onto a lot of paper. Then if they get destroyed, you have copies."

"Genius idea, Skipper. I will get to work a.s.a.p!"

With that said, the laboratory door closed, while the rest of us stood there.

"Simple enough. Come on men, lets play a bit of poker."

"Oh, I love card games." "Rico, draw me, Private and you some cards."


	2. Chapter 2

"It was late in the night, really late. Kowalski was still in the lab working, while us men played games and did watch duty."

"Skipper can you please stop doing that intro stuff, you are starting to creep me out a bit.""But that's the whole point. It's meant to add to the thrill."

"Well I can see that and it does add a nice thrill, but it's still creepy."

"That is true Private. . . . .so how long has Kowalski been in his lab?"

"Five hours, sir."

"That's been a long time, doesn't he take breaks?"

"Nada."

"Oh and how do you know Rico?"

There was a small flashback, and we could all easily see Rico, being used for a few experiments of Kowalski. The flashbacks soon stopped, and we all shivered at them.

"Okay you made your point."

"Should we stop his experiment, Skipper?"

"I believe we should, Private."

Right before we could open the laboratory doors, the busted open and four female woman stood right before us. Sitting up, we all glared at each other.

"And just who might you be?"

"I was going to ask the same about you. Who are you, and I insist that you answer first."

"You're good, but I insist before you did!"

"I insisted nine seconds before you insisted, and I insisted."

"I insisted before that!"

"I believe that I can handle this, situation. Skipper meet the other you, from the other dimension. Her name is the same as yours, but I think we can call her Skips, so we won't get confused."

"Mind telling me what happen, Kowalski?"

"Well. . . . I was making a new machine, and something went wrong. The machine exploded, and it made a portal. . . .and they ended up in our dimension."

"Find a way, to put them back into theirs."

"Can't Skipper, some of the tools that I needed were destroyed and or are badly burned. It might be days or weeks, before I can make a new machine and get all of the proper tools."

"Then work on it now! That's an order."

"I'll see what I can do."

"May I help? I am the scientist of my team, so I can prove to be of assistance."

"Alright then."

We all remained quiet, as the door slammed shut. Facing each other, we all stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"So what are your names, ladies?"

"The short one is Private, one with the small scar on her mouth is Rica, and the one that went into the lab is, Kowalska. Me, I'm Skipper but you can call me skips."

"Oh. They are the other us Skipper. Just like Kowalski said they were. Oh, this is so exciting!"


	3. Chapter 3

At least two days past by, and it was a bit weird having girls around the base. They acted a tiny bit different from us, in a feminism way, if you put it that way. They are an odd bunch, though. I don't quite trust them.

Everyone seem to get along with each other quite nicely. Usually, I would hear Kowalski and Kowalska whispering and laughing together. It was a tad bit too odd.

"We really aren't from another dimension, Kowalski. My friends and I, we are from Boston, Massachusetts. All the machine did, was teleport us here. But then again, it's a bit rough getting back to Boston, we truly have to stay undercover almost everyday."

"Wait if you are from our dimension, then why did it bring you here?"

"Did you check the coordinates? And what dimension it was in?"

"Why didn't I check those before hand! I am an idiot! So why do you have to stay undercover?"

"Skips mind telling, the boys?"

"Blowhole, has been watching every security camera that goes to airports, subways, trains, and anything else. And whenever he finds us, he attacks us on spot. So, we have Kowalska shut down the camera's for us, when we go out on missions. We know Blowhole is close to here, and we can't take risks. We truly can't."

"That is defiantly a problem for you ladies. A bit of a tight spot for you, that is. So what should we do now?" "We wait, Private, we wait."

"Aye aye, Skipper."

We all sat around, doing our own things, while I did a bit of recon around the base. Things were a tad bit quiet, on the outside, but the inside was noisy. Rico and Rica were doing combat, both of the Private's were watching a kids show, while Kowalski and Kowalska were working on the machine. Still.

I had no clue where Skips is, so I bet she is doing recon too. I still had suspicions about her, but something was going on between the two scientist. And that needed to be looked into.

It wasn't long, before I was on a rafter in the laboratory just watching the two. Things seemed normal at first, but I notice the were giving each other small grins or winks. It was truly odd to me.

"What are the two doing?"

"You ask me, cause I have no clue. Been smiling and winking at each other, every four minutes."

"How did you?"

"I'm the female version of you remember?"

"That's right. Can't believe that I forgot about that part. For now lets watch them, and see what happens."

"So far nothing. . . .but who knows when something interesting will happen. So for now, we watch."

"Yup, that's correct."

We sat there for how knows how many long hours, and we just kept our eyes on them. It was getting pretty boring, and we haven't seen much happen. But then something caught our eyes.

Right before us, we saw Kowalski kissed Kowalska on the cheek. It was touching, but I could feel my eyes grow wide, and I know Skips eyes went wide, when she kissed his cheek back. This was sweet and horrifying at the same time.

"Okay, that is enough recon that we need to see. Lets get out of here."

"Agree.

Getting up carefully, we left the laboratory area and got back to the living, without being detected. Our eyes must have been wide, but I just shook my head and got serious again.

"Okay, now we know what those two are up too. But we can't be for certain, I mean who knows maybe it was a thank you kiss or completely something else in other ideas."

"That is true, we need more evidence then. I mean who knows if the fell in L-O-V-E and that matter.""No way, in ever would Kowalski date again. I mean Doris broke his heart and he wouldn't move from his bed for a long time. It was not pretty, really it wasn't."

"It was a complete different story for Kowalska. Though I don't need to explain it, cause it's consider classified."

"Give me the short story."

"Wouldn't leave the lab and did a few experiments on herself without acknowledgement of any sort."

"What type of experiments, Skips?"

"Checking brain wave activity, messing with the taste buds, and many other sorts. Wouldn't stop until, she forgot the reason why she locked herself away in the lab in the first place."

"That is horrifying and evil to the self being. Did it change her in any way?"

"Not much, except that she can eat spicy things now without complaining and can smell a drop of sulfur through two walls."

"Well she is enhance. But what about our problem. We told our men, in your case ladies, to keep the lovey-dovey stuff out of our heads and all. How are we suppose to handle this, without causing to much of a panic and making those two go into complete whatever you call it?"

"You mean lock themselves away from the world and everyone else they are close to?"

"Yeah, that is what I meant on that part."

"I have no idea. But maybe we can ask the Private's some questions about break ups, and that type of garbage. They have information of this stuff, that we don't know of."

"True. Then lets interrogate them both, at the same time."


End file.
